


I Like Kissing You

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Touch-Starved AU, Universe Alteration, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Lance is worried about what is too much for Keith. Keith isn't very concerned.





	I Like Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> Just mindless fluff.

## I Like Kissing You

"You have to start telling me when it's too much, babe."

Lance lay on his back, playing gently with Keith's hair. Keith lay with his head on Lance's chest, drowsing off.

"'M fine," he murmured, but he sounded exhausted. Keith had gotten a lot better with the whole touching thing, but he still got easily overwhelmed. Lance tried to tell him they needed to go slow, to build up his tolerance. Keith, ever as stubborn, always tried to hold out longer than necessarily.

"I know you're _fine_ ," Lance whined, "but you don't have to force yourself. I mean, we're doing this to enjoy it, and if you aren't enjoying it, I'm not either. Got it?"

"'M sorry," Keith muttered and fumbled with his hand until he found Lances. Their fingers intertwined and Lance couldn't help but smile. He gave a defeated sigh and craned his neck to kiss the top of Keith's head.

"It's okay, but try not to force yourself next time, okay?"

Keith hummed in agree and squeezed Lances hand. "I like kissin' you," he murmured half asleep. "Forgets to take a break sometimes."

All the blood in Lances body rushed to his face and he almost squealed. Only the truly exhausted Keith said things like that, and it always made Lance want to weep in joy.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed his head again. Keith mumbled something incoherent in response, but Lance knew what he was saying.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Another little ficlet! Thank you so much for reading, it really means the world to me  <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
